


Eventual Breakdown

by strivingwaytofar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute D.O, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love Kai, Trying to be inline with the real kaisoo story/sort of? love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strivingwaytofar/pseuds/strivingwaytofar
Summary: "Why don't you ever look at me, ever since I've come to this goddamn place you've talked to everyone- and I mean everyone except me!... Just tell me," Jongin stops and inhales deeply before forcing himself to look at Kyungsoo,one last time he says to himself,he promises this will be the last time he tries to reach out to the other and then he'l leave, he doesn't want to, god knows how much he doesn't want to give up on him but if the other detested him that much the least he could do is do one thing right by granting his wish, "Do you hate me that much?..." Jongin voice cracks so beautifully, so recklessly, so impulsively, so like the by in front of him. "Tell me kai," he spits out with venom, " No matter how beautiful the sun is, no matter how strong and breathtaking it is, you can't look at it, you can't touch tell me why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be (well maybe a crappier version) but with the real story of Kaisoo so I'm talking about debut stuff and 'scandals' hopefully I can capture at the least something that is the love Kaisoo have. Comment if you like until next time xx

> ** "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you" **
> 
>  
> 
> **April 1st 2017**  
> 
> Things that Jongin must remember:
> 
>   1. Kyungsoo is not here
>   2. The interviewer lady host ~~, with a too low-cut t-shirt and she seems to be bending down way too much uncharacteristically for someone who is meant to be sitting  ~~, is expecting an answer
>   3. Kai has forgotten to tell Chen that a delivery would arrive today, dammit!
>   4. Suho is probably freaking out, (insert eyes crossed emoji here)
>   5. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are probably being little shits again which is going to make Suho freak out more (insert blank emoji because kai is more than dead now if that could be even possible?) 
>   6. Kai still does not have an answer for the host who now seems to be glaring at him with hinting eyes
>   7. _Kyungsoo is not here, why isn't he here?_
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Kai sits back in the seat, he feels the roughness of the leather, he feels the familiar burn and shine and the spotlight, he hears the repeating shutter sounds and he thinks to himself how funny its sounds like a song rhythm from long ago and he breathes in and out in and out like a newborn because he is suffocating. So he does what he does best, he tells the truth.
> 
> "So Kai exactly one year ago 1st of April 2016 the public was informed of your relationship with another star yes?"
> 
> Kai really does not get why the host is talking to him like he's dumb, why answer the question when the woman already knows, the whole of Korea knows, hell his dogs knew before he even knew himself (insert crying/slash laughing emoji here cause Kai is a sarcastic shit ever since 'he' left)
> 
> "Yes,"Kai replies back smoothly, "although I wouldn't call it a relationship i would call it more of a ...contract or so."
> 
> The host seems displeased with this answer, Kai knows he's fucked up, he knows this host, he also knows that she's sleeping with one of the big guys in the company in return her show being slotted at peak times with the best artists. Before the show had started she had grabbed him backstage nails digging into his skin leaving angry marks, 
> 
> "Listen Kim Jongin you might think you pretty reputation is going to get out you of this situation but what you don't know is you will be destroyed, say the wrong thing, look the wrong way, whisper the wrong thing and you will be worthless as dirt, it happened once you saw how that went let's not have a repeat."
> 
>  
> 
> _ Jagi _
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you understand Kai?," she shakes him when she notices his eyes has glazed over to a time before.
> 
>  
> 
> Kai shakes his head, hoping the physical action would also shake away the feeling that still linger for him. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Kai is now here, as the audience, reporters, and probably everyone watching now gasps and break out in a loud manner, cameras flashing, journalists screaming out their questions. He can hear through his earpiece the manager swearing and he notices the backstage in a frenzy and the waving of arms signalling for the show to be cut.
> 
>  He won't allow it.
> 
> He's not losing this fucking chance again.
> 
> Suddenly he moves forward and grabs the host mike, the host surprised by his actions can only stare as Kai whispers to the audience who have now quieted at the boys irrational actions. 
> 
> "Do you wanna hear a story? I'll promise it would be a good one," Kai chuckles and flashes a sad smile and turns around to the host, "That's what you want right a story? A story for people to remember, to make them cry?"
> 
> The host composes herself and fixes her auburn hair while speaking into her earpiece firmly telling the producer to not cut off just yet, Kai visibly relaxes back into the seat as he looks out into the audience and stops at one particular person who looks like him
> 
> That same stupid heart-shaped lips, and that same cute as fuck crinkle in his nose that he would get when Kai did something embarrassing, and those eyes that held so much and nothing at all at the same time. He blinks again and he's not there, maybe he never was?
> 
>  
> 
> "So I guess you could say my story begins in 2010 where we have 2 characters one has a passion for dancing and the other won't even look at him. Character A aishh.. lets call him Nini and character B lets call him Soo.  They both meet up so unoriginaly they may aswell had been in a nasty cliche romance book written by an  idiot. Soo has a habit of not looking where he's going and Nini is always aware, except this one time he's not aware because he so fucking exciting that after years of training and yearning he finally will be able to fulfill his dreams. So Ninis now running to his new dorm which he will now call home, he's already met 10 of the members who are on the same journey as him and the most exciting thing to him now is rushing to the main living room to be gathered with them as the bonds of brotherhood seal as he happily runs with another excited beagle who now knows as Chen he doesn't see 'him'.
> 
> "Oof"."
> 
> Kai jumps back to try to find the owner of the sound, he looks down and is faced with a boy with such big brown eyes that are now cursing him to hell and Kai is pretty sure his soul has left his body, because how in hell can someone so small be so goddamn scary.
> 
> "You dropped my coffee." The boy says with a sinister tone.
> 
> Shit he's really going for it with his death glare.
> 
> Kai opens his mouth cursing himself not being able to interact with people like a normal civilized human being, when the friendly face of Suho who he now identifies as the Leader of Exo brings his arm around both Kai and the boy and beams, " Ah welcome again Kai and I see you met our main vocalist Kyungsoo or should I call him D.O. ," Suho then proceeds to laugh like a fucking maniac and Kai not sure who he should be more scared of, Suho or D.O in front of him who's clenching his now empty cup. Kai begins to apologise be D.O storms off muttering under his breath.
> 
>  
> 
> Kai stands there with Suho who's still laughing at his joke ~~(can we even call it that?)~~  as he stares at the figure walking away and the only question he has is, 
> 
>  
> 
> _what kind of person even drinks coffee?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
